


Practically Pack

by Forceofnature4546



Category: Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, M/M, Mates, Started out as a 5 plus 1 story, but well here we are, everyone is alive because I like it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forceofnature4546/pseuds/Forceofnature4546
Summary: Stiles knows that his friends trust him but he has never been officially accepted as pack. It’s not a big deal, he knows they would give their lives for him, but it still bugs him. So if in the back of his mind he starts making a mental list of ways to prove his value it’s just for the pack’s benefit. Things like increase touch, train harder, feed hungry wolves, and figure out what they mean when they talk about sourwolf and feelings. Well, that last one might just be for his benefit.





	Practically Pack

“Isaac, I need cuddles!” Stiles launches on the couch and startles a dozing werewolf, which thinking about it probably wasn't smart and really shouldn't have happened. “We are going to have to work on your self awareness skills buddy, but first I have had a horrible day and Scott is at Deaton’s, so that means you are the lucky one who gets to melt all the troubles away with that werewolf heater thing you got going on.”

“Wait, what, Stiles I don't think this is a very good idea.” Isaac gets ignored as Stiles just makes himself more comfortable and nods off. Isaac sighs and just gives up because even knowing what a bad idea it is, it still feels good to be needed, and maybe it won't end horribly. Big maybe. 

Stiles wakes to growls, whines, and the floor. Stiles feels disoriented because last he remembers was being comfortable on the couch with Isaac and now he is on the hard floor. Derek is at the door yelling something about the pack going for a run and before Stiles can get off the floor they are gone. He leaves feeling pretty refreshed from his nap but thinks it would have been nice to go for a run. 

*********************

Stiles watches as Erica tries to maneuver around Jackson to get to the white flag that is hanging on a low tree branch. He watches as she gets shoved to the ground for the fourth time in a row before his mouth gets the better of him. “Stop being so predictable and quit broadcasting your intentions, at this rate you might as well try the kissing strategy cause you ain't getting anything accomplished.” His grin slides off his face as Erica stalks toward him with her teeth bared and claws out. 

Stiles can feel her growl vibrating as she stops only inches from him. “You think you can do any better?” 

The smirk stretches across his face before he could register that pissing off Erica is probably not the best idea. Stiles doubles over as Erica sucker punches him in the stomach. He sucks in air and groans before he lines up to try and get past her and grab the elusive white flag. He stays hunched over and bides his time. He takes notice of her when she adjusts the balls of her feet and leans forward slightly to the left. He feigns to the right then ducks down low as Erica lunges forward. Stiles pops upright quickly and the momentum propels Erica over his shoulder. The impact stuns her long enough that he is able to leap at the flag and grasp it before she even gets up. 

Waving the white flag towards an unhappy werewolf will apparently get your legs sideswiped out from under you. Stiles lands hard on top of Erica with a grunt. The snickers from the rest of the pack are quickly replaced with groans as Derek announces that a 10 mile run is just what they need if they have all that extra energy for goofing off. Stiles can’t quite figure out why he feels disappointed when Derek tells him he can go home instead. 

***********************

Derek tracks his pack down to the Stilinski household and lurks in the doorway of the kitchen. He watches as Stiles dances his way through members of his pack, distributing napkins and silverware to hungry wolves. 

“What is going on?”, Derek demands loudly causing Stiles to drop the fork that he was holding out to Lydia. 

“Hey, big guy! Thought you couldn't make it.” Stiles looks around to find several guilty werewolves with their heads down as they start to inhale the spaghetti on their plates. Stiles maneuvers back through the kitchen like he is on invisible roller skates and pops open the microwave door. “No matter, I saved you a plate.” Derek takes the plate and gives it a cautious sniff and then breathes in deeply. “Dude, it tastes even better than it smells. I promise you will like it. I even left out the wolfsbane.” 

Stiles waits while Derek samples the spaghetti. The muttered “It’s good”, makes Stiles grin and turn to gather his own plate. They eat in companionable silence while everyone around them chatters about school, life, and random ideas. Everyone is relaxing together when Stiles announces that he has ice cream if they want. He divvies out bowls, spoons, and ice cream to those who want it. He brings the chocolate sauce to put on top of his mound of ice cream. He accidentally dips his thumb into the side of the bowl as he is carrying his portion to the table. He pops his thumb in his mouth and licks of the sauce with a hum of appreciation. Derek abruptly stands and chairs screech as wolves are suddenly leaving the kitchen with thin excuses about prior obligations and thanks for the delicious dinner. 

Stiles looks around at the empty kitchen and mumbles “don’t worry I got the dishes.” 

*******************************

Derek sighs at the clatter of feet and rapid heartbeat that is heading up the stairs. He tries to mentally prepare for the onset of scents and rambling thoughts that Stiles always brings with him. Sometimes it's just too much for Derek to breathe in and sometimes, well sometimes, it isn't enough. 

“Hey, Derek so I was thinking, which you know with my brain is kinda a constant barrage of topics but, you know gotta keep busy, cause with all the supernatural in this town who knows what could be next, so like I said…

“Stiles”, the sharp bark of his name startles Stiles into silence. He glances up to see Derek looking at him with a calculating gaze. 

Derek was trying to make sense of the smell of anxiety, embarrassment, and low level arousal that surrounds the young man standing in his doorway. 

“Well”, Stiles drawls out and slides a hand across the back of his neck. He takes a big breath and forces out, “The pack keeps hinting and I was kind of hoping that you were kind of interested in me and you being more than friends.”

Derek's eyes widen and blink heavily as he says “Stiles, I don't want…”. Derek stops suddenly because of a low keening noise and the air turns sour with embarrassment and what seems like pain. Derek watches Stiles’ face jump from emotion to emotion, but what concerns him the most is when they all stop and then there is nothing but a blank face. It's like Stiles put on a mask and there isn't a scent in the air anymore. Just nothing.

Derek steps forward but Stiles starts walking backwards out the door and starts spewing, “Right, yeah this was stupid, I mean you know me and my crazy ideas, so I'm just going to go, get out of here, leave you alone, be on my way.” 

Stiles keeps muttering about being stupid and what was he thinking and before Derek can stop him the Jeep is starting and he is gone. Derek shakes his head and wonders what just happened. 

****************************

The window slides open as Stiles pulls out a black duffle bag to pack clothes and necessities. He stops and counts backward from ten silently in his head to keep from asking what the hell Derek wants. When he gets to zero he glances back to find Derek glaring at his bag. Stiles continues to pack and surprisingly stays silent. 

“I don't think this is a good time for you to be traveling without us. The pack can't protect you if things go bad, so you just need to hang back. We have to take care of a few things and then we can check out your new friend.” The word friend had been said through gritted teeth and came out like a growl. 

Stiles mouth drops open in disbelief, “check out my friend, why on earth do you think I'm going to let you anywhere near my friend?”

Derek grabs the duffle bag to stop Stiles from packing anything else, “You are practically pack, you know everyone has to be vetted for the good of the pack”.

“Practically pack”, Stiles snarls back at Derek. “If I'm talking to your pack it annoys you, if I'm feeding your pack that annoys you, heaven forbid I touch anyone in your pack, and we all know that apparently just the sight of me annoys you. So to recap, I'm not pack and you are not my alpha.”

Stiles heaves in a ragged breath and turns back to packing his bag.

“That’s not true, I know you do a lot for the pack and you don’t annoy me.” Derek leans forward and puts a hand in front of Stiles to prevent any more packing. Stiles throws down the bag and starts pacing the room. “Well if that’s true then why am I not pack Derek? I’ve tried proving that I would be a good pack mate but nothing seems like enough. No one can explain it to me. They are delusional and just keep saying I mean too much to you.” Stiles scoffs and adds “and we obviously know what a lie that is.”

Stiles stops pacing and looks to Derek who is suspiciously quiet and won’t look at Stiles. 

“I asked you and you said you didn’t want me”, Stiles whispers while rolling his hands into tight fists. This declaration has Derek whipping his head up and vehemently denying “I never said that.” Derek gulps and looks like he is gathering courage for something big. “You didn’t let me finish and were out the door before I said anything. I would have said I don’t want to start anything until you were absolutely sure that you were ready for a serious relationship because I couldn’t do casual with you.” 

Derek walks closer to Stiles stepping up into his space but not touching. “I haven’t offered to let you in the pack because when you join my wolf will want certain things from you. I know it hasn’t been fair to you but being the alpha’s mate is not easy or something that I would force on you. It seemed safer to just keep you close but I should have told you sooner.” 

When Stiles does nothing but stare Derek sighs and steps back only to have a hand grip his shirt tightly and pull him back in. “So does being the alpha’s mate mean I get to boss Jackson around ?” Derek gently cups Stiles’ face and runs his thumb across his bottom lip. “Anything you want.”

Stiles cackles and shakes his head, “you’re going to regret that, sourwolf!” He barely hears the whispered “never” as he leans in for a kiss that obliterates any worry of only being practically pack.


End file.
